


Need

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, He's only in it for a short time, Kara and Lena talk, Karamel are going to break up, Lena doesn't like Mon-El, SuperCorp, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena turns up at Kara's apartment before Mon-El arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this fic but I wrote it so I'm posting it anyway.

Kara looks up at the knock on her door, doesn’t bother to check who it is as she stands from her seat by the window and moves to open it.

“I’m so sorry, Kara, I heard what happened.”

“Lena? What’re you doing here?” Kara had expected Mon-El to be at the door and feels guilty at the fact that she’s relieved that Lena’s here instead.

Lena walks in past her, turning back to face Kara as she closes the door behind her, “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault, you followed my suggestion and got fired for it.”

“No, stop, Lena, it’s not your fault. I stand by what I did, it was the right thing to do, I had to warn people about Cadmus.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Kara says, cutting Lena off as she makes her way over to her, “it was my decision and I have to deal with the consequences.”

Lena frowns, she still looks upset, “what’re you going to do?”

Kara’s shoulders drop, her voice lower now and Lena can hear the sadness in it, “I don’t know.”

“Whatever you decide to do, I’m going to help you, ok? You’re a great reporter and you shouldn’t let something like this stand in the way of that.”

Kara can’t help but laugh, “you mean something like not having a job?”

Lena smiles too, “exactly.”

Kara’s eyes fall as she blushes, she always has trouble maintaining eye contact when Lena smiles at her like that. Kara spots something on Lena’s arm though as her eyes are down, reaches out to take her hand to bring it closer for inspection.

“Lena…” Kara breathes, her eyes running over the bruise that Kara can now see peeking out from under Lena’s sleeve and she gently pushes the sleeve up. It’s clear what the bruise is from, the handprint leaving a distinct mark on Lena’s pale skin.

Lena pulls her hand away and now she’s the one avoiding eye contact but for completely different reasons.

“How are you, after…” Kara trails off. After you were thrown from a building and probably thought you were falling to your death after you were attacked because you were trying to help me. “I’m so sorry, that was all my fault.”

Lena frowns, looking back up a Kara, “no, that was my mother and-“

“No, you were looking into your mother because of me. It was my fault that you nearly died.”

“Well, Supergirl was there to save me thanks to you so I guess we’re even.” Lena was back to her calm and collected self while inside Kara was anything but.

“No, Lena, you could’ve died. What if I hadn’t gotten there in time? What if we hadn’t been talking when you were attacked? What if I-“

Lena reaches out a hand, lays it gently on Kara’s arm, “breathe. I’m fine, you caught me, we’re both fine, ok? Well apart from you getting fired but we’re going to sort that out, Kara Danvers is still going to be a reporter if I have anything to say about.”

Kara takes a deep breath before she smiles at Lena, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lena’s smiling at her again too and Kara is finding it very difficult not to look away. But then something occurs to her, “wait, you said I caught you? That was Supergirl, not me.”

Lena smiles, “and you said before when you were rambling that “what if I hadn’t gotten there in time” so I think it’s safe to say we both slipped up and revealed that we know you’re Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyebrows shoot up, “you know? How?”

Lena laughs, “there have been a lot of clues but a major one right now is the fact that you’re not wearing your glasses.”

Kara’s hand flies up to her face and oh Rao, Lena’s right, she’s not wearing her glasses. “Oops, Alex is going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry,” Lena grins, “your secret it safe with me.”

Kara steps forward, doesn’t even think about it as she puts her arms around Lena and pulls her into a hug, relieved that Lena finally knows but she pulls back as Lena hisses out a breath, clearly in pain. “Lena, are you ok?”

Lena sighs as she nods, “the bruise on my wrist isn’t the only one from this evening.”

Kara’s eyes drop, her eyes doing a quick scan of her, “well, nothing’s broken but do you want to go to the doctor?”

“Impressive,” Lena smirks, “but no, I’ll be fine.”

Kara hesitates then nods, “ok, but I’m ordering some food and we’re eating it together and you’re spending the night here because I don’t want you to be alone.”

Lena smiles and nods too, “ok, but I’m only agreeing because I don’t want you to be alone either.”

A knock at the door makes them both jump. “Your powers don’t include making food appear whenever you want, do they?”

Kara laughs, “if only.”

She’s not surprised when she opens the door this time to find Mon-El standing there, food in hand. He’s about to say something when he frowns as he catches sight of Lena over Kara’s shoulder. “What’s she doing here?”

Kara frowns, “don’t be rude, she came over to see if I was ok.”

Mon-El frowns too, “that’s why I’m here.” He looks past Kara to address Lena, “thanks for coming over, we’ll see you later.”

Lena hesitates, not sure what to do because Kara is her only friend but she decidedly does not like her boyfriend and will not let him kick her out of Kara’s apartment.

“No, that’s not how this works, you can’t just show up and kick my friends out of my apartment. I have plans with Lena tonight so I’ll see you some other time.”

“But I’m your boyfriend-“

“And she’s my friend.”

Mon-El looks wide-eyed between the two of them. “Fine, but I’m taking the food.” He turns and leaves and Lena can’t help but think of him as a petulant child who hasn’t gotten his way.

Lena can do nothing but stare at Kara as she closes the door and turns back around to face her, her cheeks flushed red.

“Are you ok?”

Kara huffs out a laugh, “I think I’ve made a mistake.”

Lena frowns, “I can still leave if you like, you can call Mike back, I don’t want to intrude.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “no, I want you to stay. It’s not that, I think I made a mistake in starting to date him in the first place.”

“Then why did you?” Lena needs to know, because it’s something she’s been trying to figure out since she first heard they were dating. If she can figure it out, she may be able work out why Kara chose him over her.

“Because it was easy.”

“Easy?”

“He’s like me. Not from the same planet but similar. I can’t hurt him with my strength and he can’t hurt me because my feelings for him aren’t strong. There’s no risk in it and it felt easy.”

“But it’s not easy anymore?”

Kara shakes her head, “not when he’s acting like that. I thought he could change but he’s still the same guy that doesn’t listen to me or respect me and gets angry when he doesn’t get what he wants. It’s especially not easy when I have feelings, very strong feelings for someone else.”

Kara’s eyes flash to Lena’s and Lena instantly reads the meaning in them.

“Oh.”

Kara’s eyes widen, her hands flying to her mouth, “sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!”

Lena tries to will the blush from her cheeks, to slow her pounding heart, “what are you going to do about him?”

“Break up with him. It was a mistake ever getting together with him and it’s gone on much longer than it should.” The only reason she is even with him is because she’s scared but that’s not the right reason to be with anybody. She almost lost Lena tonight, almost lost Alex too, and she’s not going to sit around anymore and be less than happy when she knows she can have more because, as Alex pointed out to her recently, life is short and she should make the most of it. There was also something in there about kissing girls but Kara’s going to save that for later, for when Mon-El is no longer in the picture.

“And then what are you going to do?”

Kara laughs, “and then I’m going to ask a pretty girl on a date and hope she says yes.”

Kara falls asleep that night with her head on Lena’s shoulder, her heart feeing lighter than it has in a long time. Things with Alex are good again after they’d gotten a bit rocky, things with Winn and James are finally good again too. She may be out of a job but she has Lena with her and now she’s made the decision to break up with Mon-El, she can breathe easier about that too.

She has Lena now, she has her friends and family back, she’s going to get her job back as a reporter and that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going to be over Supergirl carrying Lena bridal style.


End file.
